Sous la pluie
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: [One shot] La première rencontre de Gabriella avec Troy fut sous la pluie.


Un petit one shot ultra romantique xD lol! Gabriella et Troy ne sont pas dans la même classe.

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical appartient à Disney.

_**Sous la pluie**_

Ecrit par: Kisa

Gabriella soupira en constatant qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Elle n'avait pas apporter son parapluie. Comme elle, plusieurs lycéens se serraient les uns contre les autres sous le préau, espérant que cette flotte cesserait bientôt de tomber! Certains commençaient à s'impatienter et sortaient de l'abri pour courir, se couvrant de leur sac à dos.

« Je sens que je vais devoir faire pareil ! »

Elle s'élança à son tour sous la pluie, couvrant sa tête de sa veste, ce qui était peine perdue, l'eau s'infiltrait et un moins de deux minutes, elle était trempée. Aujourd'hui il y avait grève des bus et elle n'habitait pas la porte à côté! Elle se résigna et remit sa veste, laissant la pluie la mouiller entièrement.

A un passage clouté, elle attendit que le feu passe au vert quand une voiture noire déboula à vitesse grand V et roula sur la flaque qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir être plus trempée, mais apparemment le destin en avait décider autrement! Elle jeta un regard noir à la voiture qui s'était arrêtée quelques mètres plus loin. Un jeune homme en sortit avec un parapluie et se dirigea vers elle.

- Je m'excuse mademoiselle ! Je ne vous avait pas vue !

**Gabriella** : Ce n'est pas une raison pour rouler si vite !

- Je sais, répondit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur, je peux vous raccompagner si vous le voulez ?

Elle l'observa et se rendit compte qu'il devait être dans son lycée. Elle l'avait déjà vu… Mais oui, c'était la star de l'école! Comment aurait-elle pu oublier son visage? Et son nom était…

**Gabriella** : Troy Bolton.

**Troy** : On se connaît ?

**Gabriella** : Comment ne pourrai-je pas te connaître? Toutes les filles scandent ton nom aux matchs de basket et tu apparaîs pratiquement à tous les numéros du journal du lycée !

Troy souria.

**Troy **: Tu veux bien que je te ramène ? Tu es trempée.

**Gabriella **: C'est bon, de toutes façons c'est ta belle voiture que je vais abîmer…

**Troy** : Non, non ! Viens, allez je te ramènes !

Il insistait. Habituellement, elle aurait tout simplement refuser de monter dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Mais là c'était LE Troy Bolton, star incontestable de son lycée qui lui proposait un tour, il faudrait être folle pour refuser, non ?

**Gabriella** : Ok, accepta-t-elle en le suivant.

Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle s'installa sur le siège en cuir.

**Gabriella** : Whaou, classe ta caisse !

**Troy** : Oui, je l'ai eu pour mon dix-huitième anniversaire, cadeau de mes parents !

**Gabriella** : Sympa le cadeau ! siffla-t-elle.

**Troy** : Tu habites où ?

**Gabriella** : A l'autre bout de la ville !

**Troy** : Quoi ? Et tu allais faire tout ça à pied ! s'exclama-t-il.

**Gabriella** : Oui, il y a pas de bus aujourd'hui et j'ai pas pris mon parapluie !--

**Troy** : Heureusement que je suis là !

**Gabriella** : Mouais, merci de me ramener.

**Troy** : De rien Gabriella.

La jeune fille le regarda, très étonnée.

**Gabriella** : Comment ça se fait que tu saches comment je m'appelle ?

**Troy** : Tu connaissais bien mon nom toi, non ?

**Gabriella** : Oui mais c'est pas pareil, toi t'es connu ! Moi pas du tout, je ne suis dans aucun clubs, ni activités sportives ! Je me qualifierais plus comme un rat de bibliothèque !

**Troy **: Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas connue ?

**Gabriella** : Evidemment !

**Troy** : Détrompe toi, t'es assez connue !

**Gabriella **: Très drôle, et par qui alors ?

**Troy **: Par la plupart des gars de ma classe en tout cas…

**Gabriella** : Tu me fais marcher !

**Troy **: Pas du tout ! La preuve, je sais que tu en a rejeter deux ce mois-ci !

**Gabriella** : Mais… comment tu sais tout ça ?

**Troy** : J'ai mes sources…

**Gabriella** : Tu me fais flipper… laisse moi sortir !

**Troy **: Mais non ! T'inquiètes pas, je suis pas méchant !

**Gabriella** : Je suis pas très convaincue, mais comme t'es plutôt mignon, je laisse passer…

**Troy **: Je suis pas aussi mignon que toi !

**Gabriella **: Mais oui, c'est ça, concentre toi sur la route s'il te plaît, c'est au prochain tournant.

Il arrêta la voiture et la laissa sortit. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de prendre son parapluie.

**Gabriella** : Bon… et bien merci de m'avoir raccompagnée… C'était très sympa…

Elle leva les yeux pour voir qu'il l'observait étrangement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment très beau avec ses mèches mouillées qui lui collaient au front.

**Troy** : Ce fut un plaisir…

Il se pencha vers elle, posa sa main froide sur sa joue pour déposer un baiser mouillé sur ses lèvres. Il se retira doucement.

**Troy** : J'aime la pluie, pas toi ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant vers sa voiture.

Gabriella souria.

**Gabriella** : Oui, surtout quand un bel inconnu me trempe ! répondit-elle, criant un peu pour qu'il l'entende.

**Troy** : Et aussi quand une belle jeune fille monte dans mon bijou !

**Gabriella** : Ce serait bien qu'il pleuve plus souvent.

Troy lui fit un clin d'œil.

**Troy** : Il se pourrait que tu n'ais plus besoin de bus à partir de demain.

**Gabriella** : Ce qui signifie ?

**Troy** : Sortirais-tu avec moi ?

**Gabriella **: Si tu ne m'éclabousses plus !

** FIN **


End file.
